Stochastia
The ability to predict randomness and temporarily side-step fate is called Stochastia. Through careful study of the information that is available about a subject or situation the Nanon can extrapolate data revealing information that is not readily available. • Trailblazer ' By observing the interactions of all aspects of an area a Nanon is able to ascertain the least dangerous path through an area or to a destination. '''Cost: ' -- 'Dice Pool: ' Intelligence + Investigtion + Stochastia '''Action: Extended; each draw represents one round of focus. A Nanon can only attempt a number of draws equal to his Stochastia. Draw Results Failure: No further information is gained or the information gained is clearly unreliable. Success: The cyborg is able to determine the safest path from his current location to his destination. The path may not be direct, but it should provide at least some measure of protection from whatever threatening agent is intended to be avoided. Trailblazer does not detect invisible or unrealized threats but if the cyborg possesses the capacity to perceive invisible or concealed threats (such as with TPS or Perceive the Fields) then this information can be used as a part of the process. The number of successes achieved is a bonus to avoid previously perceived hazards along the path determined by Trailblazer. This bonus applies to not only the players defense but to some draws involving Athletics, Animal Ken, Drive, Intimidation, Stealth, Streetwise, Subterfuge and Survival. As Stochastia takes timing into account for all of its calculations pacing is critical. The bonus only lasts for twice as many rounds as the number of successes and will be completely lost if the cyborg deviates from the travel instructions which may include jumping through fire or off of a building. Stochastia stops working if the character interacts unduly with the environment. If the player has to kick in a door as part of the Trailblazer instructions then it is unlikely that this act will have a negative impact upon the power, but if the character stops to engage someone in a fist fight then the bonus is completely lost after the first round of fighting. It is possible for new information to be brought to the cyborg’s attention along the path determined by Trailblazer. Should the player stop for more than a single round to analyze new data or interact with the environment (rescue a damsel, talk to someone, read a sign, collect change from off the ground) then the bonus from Trailblazer is lost. •• Tactical Misrepresentation ' This power allows the cyborg to misrepresent the strength of his party. '''Cost: ' 1 Nanos 'Dice Pool: ' Manipulation + Intimidation + Stochastia – subject’s Composure '''Action: Instant Draw Results Failure: The Nanon fails to impress onlookers. Success: The Nanon is able to fool his attackers into thinking that his numbers are far greater than they are or that reinforcements are on their way. Either way, the enemy is reevaluating the situation. If an enemy attacks the player, or someone who is clearly a member of the player’s group, they suffer a -2 penalty to their actions. ••• Know thy Enemy ' With Know thy Enemy the cyborg is able to determine their raw capability and possibly discover weaknesses. '''Cost: ' 1 Nanos 'Dice Pool: ' Wits + Empathy + Stochastia '''Action: Extended; each draw represents one round of observation. A Nanon can only attempt a number of draws equal to his Stochastia. Draw Results Failure: No further information is gained or the information gained is clearly unreliable. Success: The cyborg is able to determine which of his enemies are the most dangerous to him and his companions. For every success gained during the extended activation the cyborg is able to ask for the value of one Attribute or Skill of one enemy. It may be important to note that enemies are not necessarily life and death foes. It is entirely possible for a player to use this power in social situations. This information is only as useful as the player makes it. Players that use this power in every situation will find themselves being avoided by players that do not wish to sit around while a Storyteller recites NPC stats. Storytellers should feel free to provide an alternate means of conveying the spirit of this information and the players should feel thankful for receiving it. •••• Eyes for Chaos ' Eyes for Chaos grant the user the ability to make sense where no sense exists and to solve puzzles that no one knew were there. '''Cost: ' 1 Nanos 'Dice Pool: ' Wits + Investigation + Stochastia – subject’s Composure (or special) '''Action: Extended; each draw represents one turn of observation. A Nanon can only attempt a number of draws equal to his Stochastia. Draw Results Failure: The Nanon sees everything but learns nothing new. Success: The Stochastian stares into the heart of the matter, whether that happens to be a metaphorical heart or a literal one has little to do with their reality in the point in time. The cyborg using Eyes for Chaos begins to interpret the data of the entire world as it is centered upon their fixation. Information comes slow at first but eventually things become clear, or so the user claims. Eyes for Chaos can allow for the character to ask one question of another player about a single stat on their character sheet. In most cases the answer is a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’ or a numerical value, but the subject’s Virtue and Vice are not off limits. If the player is aware that the target is a vampire then the player can ask the subject what their clan or covenant is, but if the character has no idea what this means then the information is almost useless as the cyborg may not have any context in which to put this information. Eyes for Chaos can also be used to gain insight into inanimate objects, places or phenomenon. This information is entirely up to the storyteller and there are no mechanics for how much is learned or how clear the information is. ••••• The Way ' The Nanon avoids the awkwardness of Eyes of Chaos without losing the benefits of reaching out and touching the unknown. '''Cost: ' 1 Willpower to activate, 1 Nanos to use 'Dice Pool: ' Composure + Occult + Stochastia '''Action: Extended; each draw represents one turn of observation. A Nanon can only attempt a number of draws equal to his Stochastia. Draw Results Failure: The Nanon sees everything but learns nothing new. Success: The number of successes gained on the activation of this power represents the number of turns that the cyborg’s subconscious and the unknowable are in agreement. The Nanon can apply his Stochastia to any draw during a round in which his subconscious and the unknowable are in agreement (when the player expends the requisite Nanos. This bonus only adds to the draws that they make for themselves, not the draws that they make on behalf of a group. A cyborg can use this power no more often than once a week.